Names
by alisoncullen92
Summary: Bella has an important conversation with Rosalie the night before the wedding. AN- 305 hits, 2 reviews. 303 of you are holding out on me here.


Disclaimer- If this was Stephenine Meyer, then this would belong to me, but this is not her, and it is not mine.

It was the night before the wedding and Bella was practically bouncing with anxiety... maybe even a little excitment.

She had strictly prohibited even entertaining the idea of a bridal shower, so it was just her, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Renee, hanging around the Cullen house, while Edward and the men (Charlie included) had their fun at the bachelor party that Edward couldn't get out of.

Bella honestly didn't see the point of a bachelor party, only one person in the entire bachelor party could get drunk, and she was pretty sure that all of the Cullen men loved their wives far too much to even glace at a human woman.

Well, at least Charlie could have his fun.

She shuffled into the living room where Esme, Alice, and Renee were knee-deep in wedding details, last minute stuff. The mothers were really clicking, Renee seemed to love Esme. This would make her alot happier if there was a chance that they'd ever see eachother again. She had to take a deep breath to fight away the thoughts of abandoning her parents.

Bored, only from listening to the conversation, Bella left the room before even greeting her mother, the woman who was like a second mother, and her might-as-well-be sister.

She went slowly up the stairs, thinking about going to Edward's room to lay down, but, as she passed Rosalie and Emmett's door, heard something that stopped her. A light, sweet, humming came from the room. It seemed slightly uncharacteristic of Rosalie to be humming, so Bella tapped on the door. About a milli-second later Rosalie was standing in front of her, the door wide open.

"Uh, h-hi Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled, "Hello, Bella. Did you knock?"

"Yes." Bella said, a little stronger this time.

"Was there a reason...?"

"Yes," Bella responded, surprising herself. "There was."

"And it is...?" Rosalie asked kindly.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Bella said, understanding where she was going with this now.

"Come in, then," Rosalie said, standing back and gesturing Bella through the door.

Bella crossed the threshold and looked around, realizing that she'd never seen Emmett and Rosalies room before.

The walls were a deep blue, with a gold border, the carpet was deep blue as well. There was a king sized bed, which was outfitted to match the room. And various bureaus and desked.

"Nice room." Bella stated.

"Thanks." Rosalie smiled again, "You want to sit?" She gestured toward the bed.

"Sure, Rosalie." Bella placed herself awkwardly on the bed, Rosalie sat across from her.  
"You know, you can call me Rose, Bella," Rosalie suggested, "Your going to officially be my sister tomorrow."

"Oh, uh, yea, thanks... Rose," The informality felt foreign to Bella.

"I wish that Edward would extend the same offer to any of us," She chuckled, "But, nooo, calling him 'Ed', or even 'Eddie' is totally out of the question."

Bella laughed, "As long as you don't call me 'Isabella' I'm happy."

"How's this, If you keep calling me 'Rosalie' like we're partners in science class, then I'll call you 'Isabella'." She said laughingly.

"Deal," Bella said, equally amused.

"So, Bella," Rosalie said, sobering up, but still kind, "What did you come here for?"

"I, well... I was just wondering-"

"-if I'm still against you becoming a vampire?" She suggested.

"Yes," Bella sighed warily.

"Yes," Rosalie said simply, "I'm deffinatly against it."

Bella looked at her hands, trying to fight back tears.

"But," Rosalie continued, "I understand why you're doing it... and while I still hope that you'll come to your senses... I'm willing to put my opinions aside and be happy for you and my brother tomorrow."

"Will you ever warm up to me?"

"Oh, I don't hold to much of a grudge," Rosalie laughed, "A few decades, tops."

Bella considered this, "I think I can handle that."

They sat for a few minutes in thoughtful silence.

"I think I'm going to ge call Edward, Rosalie." Bella said, standing.

"Alright," Rosalie said with a grin, "Whatever you want to do, _Isabella_."

Bella turned hand on the doorknob to glare at Rosalie, "Goodnight, Rose."

"Night, Bell." Rosalie said.


End file.
